Your Last First Kiss
by Surely You Can't be Sirius
Summary: Stiles is one of the richest kids he knows, but for very unfortunate reasons; both his parents are dead and now he lives with his wealthy grandfather he never knew he had. Lydia is a strong willed girl that had never worked for anything, so when her parents tell her she needs to get a job, what will happen when it's working for the Stilinski's? Characters slightly OOC.


**I did a story just a few days ago, but it honestly sucked, so hopefully this one is a little better. There are a few changes to the story line and if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. Please enjoy. XOXO **

**Saturday- 2:04**

Stiles silently cried, his tears falling onto the backseat of the cold cop car he was ridding in. He couldn't believe they were gone. It seem liked just minutes ago he and his best friend Scott had left for the movies, both his parents waving him goodbye, bright smiles on their faces. He couldn't believe he would never see that sight again, they were dead. Stiles' parents were dead.

A gentle sob escaped Stiles' throat as he stared out the window, not taking in anything around him, just aching. Everything ached, his head, his body, his heart. The lady cop driving the car glanced at the broken boy in her backseat, frowning with sympathy, but saying nothing. After about ten minutes they arrived at the hospital, Stiles jumped from the car and rushed in, a small part of him still holding onto the tiny hope that this was all just a dream, that in a few minutes he would awake, his mother standing before him, bidding him welcome to the new day and his father making him promise he wouldn't get into any trouble at school. Stiles knew it wouldn't happen, he knew they were dead, but he decided not to believe it until he had proof. Why would anyone want to believe in something so horrible?

Stiles made his way into the hospital, not really running, but defiantly not walking a reasonable pace; the lady cop trying desperately to catch up to him. Stiles pushed through the last person standing in his way of him and the desk and slammed his hands onto it, making the lady at the counter jump.

"Stiles!" The woman at the counter shrieked, trying her best to hold back tears. Without even looking, Stiles knew that the woman before him was Scott's mom. She obviously already knew.

"I need them, I need to see them." He breathed out, tears streaming down his face for the thousandth time in the last thirty minutes.

"Stiles, I-" She was cut off by the lady cop coming up behind him and leading him away, towards the door labeled **Morgue**. Stiles began sobbing.

"I don't think he should-" But she was cut off once again.

"Don't think he should see his parents for the last time?" The cop answered, rather rudely, ceasing her steps; Stiles mimicked her, looking at the floor, only one thing consuming his mind. McCall stopped, her actions to stop them ending with a little bow of her head, following them into the room. Stiles was the first to step into the room, closing his eyes tightly after seeing two covered bodies awaiting further identification. He swallowed hard, wiping the tears that had ran onto his lips and frowning hard when he opened his eyes.

It was them, it was his parents on the tables before him. He didn't need to see their faces' or broken bodies to know that, that was all the conformation he needed; the sickening feeling building in his stomach. That conformed everything. They were dead, and it wasn't just a horrible nightmare, no nightmare could make him feel this way, it was real.

Stiles collapsed to the floor of the morgue, trying to breath, but it was impossible; he wasn't even crying, no. You couldn't call it crying, it was the very definition of heart break. Not the kind of heart break that happens after your crush denies you, or the person that you thought loved you just turned into a huge bastard, no. It was the kind of heart break that actually broke you, and it literally felt as if his heart was being pulled from his chest, the devil pulling at one side to try to take it and an angle on the other, trying to keep from losing it forever. Stiles had never felt so much mental pain that it actually made it seem as if he had gotten run over by a car. And it was horrible.

Fresh tears began rolling down McCall's cheeks as she pulled Stiles into her and held him on the floor, both shaking with tears. After what seemed like an eternity, Stiles and McCall rose to their feet, Stiles giving her hand a little squeeze to thank and comfort her. She cocked her head slightly, rising on her toes to kiss his forehead, tears still falling down his cheeks as she brushed them away. He managed his best smiled as the door of the morgue flew open, revealing the police officer from earlier, who neither Stiles or Mrs. McCall had realized had left, and an older gentleman.

The older mans eyes lit up as they landed on the young boy before him. "Stiles, how are you, my boy.?" The man asked happily. Stiles frowned, how is he? Well its not like his parents were just in a fatal car crash or anything. Stiles wanted to growl in annoyance, to slap the geriatric man across the face, to scream at him about how he was really feeling, but Stiles had no idea who it was. What did he want with Stiles? And why _now_?

A tear fell from Stiles' eye as he spoke calmly. "Who are you?" The older man pouted slightly, in such a way it made Stiles sick, like he was... making fun of his crying.

"I'm Rolland. Rolland Stilinski." He stated proudly. Stiles frowned in confusion,_ 'Stilinski? He's family?' _he asked himself. Rolland nodded, seeming to be reading Stiles' thoughts. "Yes, I am family, boy. I'm your grandfather." He said. Stiles' eyebrow shot up in surprise, the only grandfather he had had died four years ago, his mother had always told him that her farther had died when she was young, therefore, he only had his farther's father. But if what this man is saying is true, then why would his mother lie? He was broken from his thoughts as the man came up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Stiles looked up into the mans eyes, the same pretty blue of his mothers, only his were... almost colder. They seemed lifeless.

"Come, boy. We have much to discuss." The older Stilinski said, grabbing his forearm and forcing him to walk. Stiles was more then confused right now, and if it was for the people that had appeared in front of him, he probably would have gone with Rolland. He was just so tired, too tired to fight or to try and understand what was happening.

"Stiles." He heard a low voice say, he looked up to be surprised by the face of his best friend standing there, eyes red and his hand gripping the girl beside him. Allison. Stiles wasn't expecting to see Scott there, he was with him when Stiles had gotten the call about his parents, he had tried to comfort him, but Stiles didn't really notice. And when the cop had offered to take him to the hospital, he didn't remember leaving Scott at his house and running away with the officer. He just remembered that he couldn't believe it, any of it.

"Scott, I'm so sorry." Stiles said quietly, tears threatening to spill. Scott glared at him, breaking from Allison and embracing his friend. Stiles began crying when he realized that Scott was, and he sighed; it felt nice to have his best friend comforting him, goodness know he needs comfort right now. They stayed that way for a few more moments, Allison close to tears as she witnessed both boys sadness. They all jumped and the boys pulled from each other when a throat was cleared. Stiles looked behind him, it was Rolland.

"Can we go now?" He asked, a small smile tugging at his lips. Scott frowned and took Allison's hand once again.

"Actually, Mr. uh, Sir. me and Allison have already set my house up; he is staying with me tonight. He needs a friend right now, not business, or whatever it is you have to offer." Scott said bravely, Rolland pursed his lips, frowning at the dark haired boy. After a few minutes of staring on Rolland's part, he huffed quietly, walking down the hall slightly and turning to them.

"You have until noon tomorrow, me and Stiles have much to go over so he better be there, twelve sharp." And with that, he was gone. Stiles buried his head in his large hands, begging to cry all over again. He was so sick off this day, he just wanted to go back to Scott's house and sleep forever. Like his parents.

"Come on, buddy." Scott said, wrapping an arm around him as Allison did the same on his other side. They walked back to the car and Scott dropped Allison off at her house first, giving him a sad kiss goodbye and gave Stiles a little peck on the cheek, smiling sympathetically up at him. Stiles nodded in return, wondering what he could possibly do to lessen this pain inside of him. As soon as they pulled up and walked into Scott's house, Stiles collapsed onto the couch, curling up into a ball and slowly loosing consciousness, faintly remembering feeling a blanket being pulled over him as sleep took him away.

* * *

**The same day-**

Lydia slowly walked down the stairs of her house, pajamas on and hair a mess; she had just woken up, it was about three in the afternoon. She sighed contently, grabbing a few strawberry's from the fridge and making herself a hot cup of her fancy coffee. Her parents were out at work and she had no siblings. She liked being home alone, she was most of the time anyway, but she would get lonely sometimes. Many times she would have Allison over, and they would talk about boys or paint their nails or something, but she wanted something more. She didn't have a boyfriend anymore, not after Jackson. She wanted another boyfriend, and she figured that when she went back to school Monday, single, that there would be many willing participants.

She walked back up the carpeted stairs to her bedroom and flipped on the T.V. Psych came on and she watched a while before her pink bedazzled phone that she named Penny began to vibrate; just an E-mail. She sighed, turning the T.V off and walking to her closet, grabbing an outfit and headed for the bathroom. It took her about an hour and half to fully get ready, and when she came back she had three missed calls and five messages. She looked through the messages first, all being from Allison but one, who was from her mom saying that she was working late into the night and not to expect her home until early morning. Lydia rolled her eyes and checked the ones from Allison, but all they said was 'Call.' Nothing more, all of them said that.

Lydia frowned, clicking on Allison's number and letting it ring four and a half times before Allison answered with a breathy, 'Hello.' Lydia smirked, "You with Scott?" She teased. She could hear Allison on the other end huff and she smiled wider.

"No. Lydia, I'm not with Scott. Did you hear what happened?" Lydia frowned at the tone of her voice, she sounded like she had been...crying?

"Allison, spill. What's wrong?" She asked, worried. What had happened while she had just slept the day away?

"Just, just come over. It's not really something you tell someone over the phone." Allison responded, sounding tense.

"Gimme five." Lydia said and hung up, she was in her car within seconds and on the road faster then she should have been. '_This better not be for nothing, Allison.'_ Lydia thought, pulling into traffic.

She made it to Allison's house within ten minutes, faster then she knew possible, and banged on the door, honestly not caring who she disturbed inside. To her surprise, Allison opened the door, not even saying hello before pulling her up the stairs and into her room. She sat down on her bed as Lydia fixing her hair and took a seat by Allison's desk.

"Allison." Lydia said, a little impatient. She wanted to know what the hell was going on. She could already tell that it wasn't going to be good.

"Lydia, obviously you know Stiles, right?" Allison said slowly, wondering the best way to approach the topic. Lydia frowned and nodded, _'Something happened to Stiles?'_ she thought.

"Well, his parents, they, they were in an accident... a car accident." Lydia gasp. "Yeah, and... it was fatal." Allison said, looking down.

"Wait, Stiles was in the car!?" Lydia asked, standing tall with a wild look. Allison quickly shook her head, standing and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No. Lydia, his parents, Stiles is fine, but, they're, they are not." She said, watching sadness and relief pass through her. Allison was slightly surprised when she saw Lydia get so upset over Stiles, it was... strange. Of course she knew she cared about him, but that was a little intense, Allison thought.

Lydia frowned at the ground, taking in the horrid information. One of her friends parents were dead, both of them, 'H_ow awful. How awful for Stiles... Stiles!' _Lydia thought, snapping her eyes up to her friends.

"Where is Stiles?" Lydia asked, picking her phone from Allison's desk, getting ready to leave.

"He's at Scott's. Scott called a little while ago, Stiles fell asleep on the couch as soon as they walked through the door." Allison said, looking over her phone messages, just in case.

"What time was that, maybe he is up now. I know of everyone, he will be most pleased to see me." Lydia said, not realizing how egotistical it sounded until it came from her mouth. Allison winced. "I mean, just that, he likes me as, you know, more then a friend. I just think I should see him is all." She clarified. Allison didn't know what happened, but anger rose within her, and she set her phone down, glarring daggers at the girl in front of her.

"You know what, Lydia?" Allison asked, strolling over to her slowly. "You're right. He does like you as more than a friend, but for the life of me, I can't understand why. You don't treat him as a friend, so why would he like you more then one?" She asked, he anger falling and shattering into sadness. Stiles didn't deserve the way she treated him, like nothing, that's how she treated him. And she couldn't stand it anymore. "And you know what else, I'm even pretty sure he loves you. He does everything for you, and you treat him horribly. You make me sad..." She finished, Lydia now close to tears, falling to her hands and knees, staring at something Allison couldn't see; her guilt. It was staring her right in the face, and Allison wonder how long it would take her to admit it, admit she cares for Stiles, because she knows she does.

Lydia began crying and muttering something Allison couldn't make out, but it sounded like an apology. "Don't apologize to me Lydia, apologize to Stiles." Lydia looked up at her through teary eyes and nodded.

"Take me to him." She said, shakily. Allison nodded slowly and helped Lydia to her feet, embracing her tightly as Lydia cried into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Lyd. I'm so sorry." Allison mumbled, now feeling terrible about her words to the girl. Lydia shook her head and smiled up at her.

"It's what friends are for, right?" She asked, taking Allison's hand and heading for the cars.

* * *

Scott frowned deeply at his friend, who was sitting on his couch, curved into an incredibly uncomfortable looking position, tears spilling from his eyes. Scott didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to comfort Stiles, had felt useless. As soon as Stiles awoke from his sleep he looked around, everything seeming to come back to him as his eyes watered immediately and he began breaking down. Scott wanted to cry just watching him, he would do anything to make him feel better.

"Stiles?" Scott asked, a few minutes later when Stiles had calmed himself enough to sit upright and turn the T.V on, not actually watching it, but it was a start. Stiles made a little noise in his throat, telling Scott he was listening and to continue with the question. "Uh, you want some hot chocolate or something to eat?" Scott asked, rummaging through the cupboards. Stiles blinked, staring ahead of him blankly.

"Hot chocolate sounds good." He said, quietly, taking a pillow and pulling it onto his lap. Scott smiled a bit at his friend, that was the most he has said to him, and he was happy that when his parents died they didn't take him with them, figuratively of course. Stiles wasn't dead inside, just a little broken. Okay, maybe more then a little, but either way, most of what's broken can always be fixed.

Just then there was a banging at the door, Stiles looked up to it, but made no move to get it. Scott ran for the door, figuring it was his mother, and pulled it open, revealing not his mother, but two girls, one just happening to be his girlfriend.

"Allison?" Scott said, eyeing her slightly. He was surprised to see her so soon. Scott's eyes fell to the figure next to her and he almost gasped. "Lydia?" Lydia looked to the floor and nodded.

"Is Stiles here?" She asked in a quiet voice. Scott blinked a few times as he stepped back to allow them in. Lydia moved around Scott and into the house, there he was, just sitting there, looking at nothing. Poor Stiles, he looked so sad to Lydia, but, how could he not be sad?

"Stiles." Lydia said, walking over and sitting next to him on the couch. Stiles stared ahead of him, not turning to look at her or giving her a big goofy smile, Lydia sighed, this was harder then she thought it would be.

"Hi, Lydia." Stiles said, his tone emotionless. Lydia shivered, she had never thought she would ever see him like this, and she never wanted to again.

"H-how are you doing." She asked, afraid of saying something wrong and breaking him further.

"Great." He responded. Lydia frowned, if he hadn't said it with absolutely no emotion, she would have thought he sounded bitter. What did he have to be bitter about against her?

"Stiles, I'm... I'm so sorry-" Stiles cut her off.

"Did you kill them?" He asked, still staring ahead of him with a blank expression. Lydia's eyes widened in surprise.

"What, no! Of course not, Stiles!" Lydia nearly screamed.

"Then don't apologize." He said turning and giving her a little smile. Stiles turned slowly to his friends that were watching him and Lydia from the kitchen."Is my hot chocolate ready?" He asked.

Scott stared at Stiles with wide eyes as he picked up a mug and walked over to him, he handed the chocolaty goodness to his friend and Stiles gave him a little smile. Scott knew he was trying to be strong, but he could see the pain in his eyes. There was no hiding it.

The four became silent as Stiles turned the channel of the T.V and began sipping his drink. Lydia sat next to him, unsure of what to do and how to respond to his smiles. One minute ago, if she didn't know that his parents had just died, she probably could have guessed it from the look on his face. But now, it seem as though a month had gone by, it seemed like he was mostly 'over' his parents death, but a little reminder of them would make him smiled sadly. What was going on, was he just trying not to upset, because that's more then a little crazy.

"Lydia, do you want something while we're in here." She faintly heard Scott say from the kitchen, and honestly, she couldn't have less of an appetite right now. So she shook her head and took one of Stiles' hands in her own. It was warm from the hot drink he had previously been holding.

"Stiles, are you sure you are alright?" She asked. Stiles looked to their hands.

"I'll be fine, Lydia." He said rather rudely, getting up from the couch and making his way to the stairs. "Could I have a shower, Scott?" He asked, leaving his mug on the table next to the couch. Scott gave him a little 'Sure.' and Stiles left the room without another word. Scott looked to Lydia, who had little tears in her eyes, and walked over to her.

"Listen, Lydia, he just lost his parents. I'm sure he'll look back on what he just did and run back to you with flowers and chocolate, but... just give him time. I'm sure it's nothing personal." Scott reassured her as Allison walked over to the couch and sat next to her.

"Scott's right. Please don't cry, Lydia." Allison said, wiping a tear that had fallen. Lydia smiled at them, but her phone began buzzing before she could respond. She dug through pocket before pulling it out and hitting answer, not looking to see who it was first.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello, Lydia?" Lydia recognized the voice on the other end to be her dad.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Lydia asked, he sounded a little tense.

"Nothing, sweetheart. I just, where are you?" He asked.

"Uh, Scott's house. Why?"

"Who's Scott? Um, never mind, I don't want to know. Just get home as soon as possible, alright, me and your mother have something to tell you." And with that, the line went dead. He hung up on her without even saying goodbye. _'This day kinda sucks. And didn't mom say she was going to be home late tonight?'_ Lydia asked herself, stuffing her phone back into her pocket and standing from the couch. Scott and Allison watched her with raised eyebrows, wondering what the one sided conversation they heard was about.

"I have to go, tell Stiles... well, never mind. Come on Allison, my car is at your house." She said opening the front door and walking to the car, a million thoughts going through her head. What did her parents want to talk to her about? They hardly ever talked to her, so why was it now so urgent? And why did Stiles act like he hated her? Well, not really acted like he hated her, but he definitively wasn't nice. And she thought he loved her. _'Whatever, like I care.'_ Lydia said to herself as Scott's door opened again and Allison walked out, swinging her keys in her right hand.

"Ready?" Allison asked her. Lydia nodded and got in the car. This was going to be an interesting rest of the day.

**Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon. Let me know if you like it enough to continue reading, or if I should just delete it now. The story will really develop in the next chapter, I promise. Let me know of any spelling errors you find, I'm just a person with trouble in that department. Please let me know what you think! XOXO**


End file.
